Rain
by Phantasmal.Girl
Summary: Random oneshots revolving around YGO characters to help me combat writers block. Some pairing shonen ai some just random musings.
1. Ryou

A/N: Random, because I haven't posted anything in a while. A looong while.

Summary: Ryou stands up for himself and shocks Bakura stupid.

----------------------------

Ryou shook the water from his hair as he stepped into his shared apartment, stepping out of his shoes and closing the door behind him. Today was just not his day. First he was late for school because Bakura had been screaming at him because he couldn't find the remote. Then he remembered that he had a math test that he did not study for, and therefore had probably failed. Lunch was looking up, until he remembered he didn't have anything because Bakura had decided to lock Ryou out until midnight. His last two classes went well, Jou had only managed to mix _one _explosive chemical with fire instead of his usual three, and history had gone smooth.

Then it started raining. This would have been fine had he thought to bring an umbrella. But nooo. He just had to leave it at home. So Ryou had been forced to walk the 20 minutes home in the pouring rain with no umbrella. The normally calm and soft spoken teen was at his wits end. Shrugging off his jacket, he hung it in the closet and dropped his school bag on the floor.

"Took you long enough. Where the hell were you?" Ryou froze at the tone in Bakura's voice. The ex-tomb robber was clearly pissed about something and Ryou got the feeling he fully intended to take it out on _him_.

"I'm only 15 minutes late Bakura." Ryou sighed as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Exactly. What did I tell you, you pathetic excuse of a hikari?" Bakura grabbed Ryou by the hair and jerked his head back so Ryou was looking at him upside down. Ryou closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Snapping his eyes back open the normally shy teen did something he never thought he would.

"Bakura...go fuck yourself."

---------------------------------

A/N: ...Don't ask. Please.


	2. Jou

Chapter 2 - Jou

Summary: Jou teaches a certain CEO the difference in walking in the rain and getting wet.

------------------

"What are you doing mutt?" The blond flinched at the voice behind him, before slowing to a stop.

"Wha does it look like I'm doin' Kaiba?" The blue-eyed CEO looked at the teen in front of him with a smirk.

"Walking in the rain?" The blond teen was drenched from head to toe, still dressed in his school uniform despite the fact that it was well past midnight. His blond hair was plastered to his face and the CEO watched his classmate shake his hair out of his eyes like a wet dog.

"Hn. You're soaked." Jou looked down at his wet t-shirt and shrugged before continuing to walk down the street.

"Suppos' I am." He wasn't really surprised when Kaiba fell into step beside him, the black umbrella shielding them both from the insistent rain. Walking in silence, the two teens entertained themselves in their own thoughts for a while, until Jou suddenly stopped, turning his gaze up to the darkened sky. His expression was thoughtful and wondering, something the brunette had never seen on him before.

"You're getting wet." Jou tore his gaze from the sky to the teen in front of him at the statement. Smiling softly, he shook his head gently before taking a step towards the other and reaching for the hand holding the umbrella. Gently tugging it down and away from the CEO, he tossed it to the side and watched as Seto Kaiba was pelted with rain.

"What the hell was that for mutt?!" Kaiba growled as Jou's smile grew.

"Ya kno, I think it's time ya learn'd the difference between walkin' in the rain and gettin' wet."


	3. Malik

A/N: Third installment of Rain. . Almost done!

Rain 3- MalikxMarik

"Hikari!" Malik jerked awake as Marik's yell echoed through the house followed by a door slamming.

"Nngr…" The Egyptian teen groaned and rolled over, cover his head with the blankets and blocking out the noise.

"Hi-Ka-RI!" Malik huffed as each syllable was accented with the bouncing of the bed.

"Malik wake up! The sky is falling!" Opening a blurry violet eye, the blonde stared at his twin before replying.

"Huh?"

"The sky is falling! Come see!" Marik yanked his Hikari out of the nest of pillows and towards the window.

"See? The world is ending and it's not my fault!" Malik stared blankly out the window before everything clicked into place.

"…The world isn't ending Marik. It's just _raining_." He sighed turning away from the window and back towards his bed.

"Rain? Malik the sky is falling! Does that not bother you?"

"not really. It'll be over soon, now let me sleep!" Crawling back into his still warm sheets, Malik snuggled down and sighed content.

He was just about to surrender to the comfortable blackness of sleep when the bed sank beside once more and someone wiggled under the blankets and curled up to his side.

"Marik what you doing now?" The lights sleepy question was met with no answer.

"…You're not _scared_ are you?" An undignified whimper muffled by the blankets followed by a hissy "I am not!" before the shifting of the blankets allowed Marik to poke his head out.

"But it could be dangerous."

"For Ra's sake yami, it's _rain_. It won't hurt you!" A rumble of thunder that shook the house followed his statement. Marik stared up at him from the blankets with an unconvinced look. With a sigh, Malik turned over to go back to sleep.

"Okay,…so it can be dangerous sometimes." Marik smiled and nestled further into the blankets and Malik.

'Geez. Can't wait until he sees snow."


End file.
